


Jealous of a Duel

by agathadell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dueling, F/M, Jealousy, Lots of kissing, PWP, Quickie, Talking During Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but they fuck in a closet, idk how to spell yikes, slight voyerism, tagged underage just in case but no ages are actually mentioned and derives from canon, talking about thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agathadell/pseuds/agathadell
Summary: Barnaby suddenly feels jealous for the first time as he watches Sagen’s first duel against Diego.
Relationships: Barnaby Lee/Original Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s), Barnaby Lee/Player Character
Kudos: 50





	Jealous of a Duel

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t edit this at all so sorry for mistakes.   
> I apperantly only write porn now

Merula had informed him about Sagen’s next big duel, telling him to be in the courtyard within the hour. 

Barnaby still wasn’t sure how his maybe-friend felt about his relationship with her self proclaimed rival, wondering if she was inviting him to watch the Ravenclaw fail or to cheer her on as a supportive boyfriend. Either way, he’d be there. And he was. 

He loved watching her duel. Her style was unique and she was always improving. Ever since their first duel the Slytherin had been obsessed, and he felt lucky to be the one she often practiced with. He still hadn’t beaten her but the time spent together was more than enough. 

Her duel against Diego was no different. She was quick on her feet and tongue, dodging spells while sending out her own. Barnaby often forgot to breathe while watching, confirming that every duel was breathtaking. 

However, something felt off. Even before they had begun their duel, something was nagging him about the Hufflepuff. 

Every sentence was a compliment to Sagen, his eyes seeming to track up her body all at once. It got to the point that even the witch caught on, often aloof to these types of social cues. 

“Are you trying to chat me up?” She asked, her face twisted up in confusion. 

“Would you like me to?” Diego asked with a wink, eyes once again gazing over the Ravenclaw. 

“Keep your robes on, Casanova.” Merula rolled her eyes, scowling at the wizard. 

Barnaby felt his gut sink, finding himself scowling at the other wizard as well. He was flirting. With his girlfriend. In front of him. 

He didn’t think he was the jealous type, instead viewing others trying to hit on Sagen with pride. She was gorgeous, strong, smart… who wouldn’t crush on her? But more often than not, any proclamations of love for the witch were through anonymous notes. But now seeing it in front of him… he didn’t like it. 

He gripped the stonewall as the duel finally began, staring heatedly at the two. He knew Sagen would win, and he was excited to see her send the Hufflepuff flying. He cheered with their other friends when the witch did end up winning, pride swelling in his chest for the one he loved. 

But he was soon scowling again as Diego began chatting with her once again. 

“You’re good,” he said with a smirk. He approached her, holding his hand out. 

“I’ve been practicing since setting foot in Hogwarts.” Sagen ignored his handshake, giving him a stern stare instead. 

The wizard laughed it off, awkwardly pulling his hand back. “I can tell. But I wasn’t just talking about your dueling.” Once again his eyes trailed up her body, this time seeming to linger on her breasts before returning to her face. 

“Uh, Barnaby?” 

The Slytherin tore his death gaze away from Diego, looking over to who was talking. It was Penny, her expression both concerned and soft. “Are you okay?” She asked quietly, resting her hand on his shoulder. “You’ve been glaring a hole into Diego for quite a while.” 

His mind blanked for words, something not uncommon for the wizard. He could only huff, finally releasing his whiteknuckled grip on the wall. 

The blonde looked back and forth between the large wizard and her other two friends chatting, her eyes widening once she pieced together what was going on. 

“Are you,” she whispered, her mouth slightly agape at the realization, “jealous? Oh Barnaby don’t be, Diego’s all talk-.” 

“Don’t like it,” he forced out, voice deep and gruff. It didn’t matter if it was a normal thing for the other wizard, that was  _ his  _ girlfriend. He shouldn’t be chatting  _ his _ girlfriend up, giving lingering stares to  _ his  _ girlfriend. A sudden wave of possessiveness washed over him, his body tensening at the realization. 

“Tell me Sagen, are you seeing anyone?” 

Barnaby’s attention snapped back to the conversation occurring in front of him, his own gaze lingering on the witch. Her blue eyes were wide at the sudden question, flicking up to make eye contact with his own green. 

Her expression relaxed at the sight of him, a small smile tugging on her lips for the first time during the encounter. “Yeah,” she replied, gaze returning to the Hufflepuff. “Yeah, there is someone very special to me that I’m seeing.” 

“Ah.” Diego’s shoulders seemed to sink at her words, his own smirk seeming to fade just a smidge. “I’d love to know who it is…” 

“Later.” Merula was suddenly in between the two, frowning at Diego. “Ravine’s got a date with death… I mean Rakepick. Whatever.” She grabbed onto the Ravenclaw's arm, the two about to walk away. 

“Wait, Sagen!” Barnaby called out to her without thinking, having the sudden urge to talk with her somewhere private. He waved at her, quickly making his way over to the trio. 

“B!” Sagen’s face lit up, tugging her arm from Merula’s grip. “Something wrong? Do you need something?” 

His body seemed to move on his own suddenly. Time seemed to slow in his mind as he reached out to grab onto her thin wrist, tugging her into him. She cranes her neck up to look at him, eyes wide and glinting with curiousty. Her lips were parted and suddenly seem irresistibley kissable, so he gave into the thought. 

He moved his hand from her wrist to her lower back, tilting her back as he leaned down. His other hand moved to cradle her face, tilting her face as he closed the space between them. The kiss was chaste yet firm, the Slytherin pouring all his pent up emotions into the act. 

Sagen seemed dazed when they broke apart, her pupils blown as her face heated up. She was at a loss for words, completely thrown off guard by her giant of a boyfriend. 

“I wanna talk about something,” he mummered, his thumb gently brushing over her bottom lip. He pulled down on her lip, exposing her bottom teeth, as she nodded. Her smaller hand enveloped his, freeing her lip. Within a second he was grabbing onto her wrist once again, practically dragging her out of the courtyard where their friends remained, shocked by what had just occurred. 

Barnaby basically threw the witch into the Artefact room, slamming and locking the door behind him. He immediately back on to her, pushing her against the wall while attacking her lips with his. 

Sagen felt tiny with the wizard towering over her. His large hands seemed to be everywhere on her body at once. Her small waist, her hips, her ass, her breasts; she gasped when one of his hands slipped under her loose shirt, his cold hand raising an army of goosebumps on her toned stomach. The Slytherin took the opening and slid his tongue into her mouth, intertwining with her own. 

The witch’s body was on fire, her legs beginning to wobble as they went weak. Barnaby was fucking her mouth with his tongue, his hands the only thing keeping her standing. He seemed to sense this and used his excessive strength to lift her up, hands gripping her bottom while she wrapped her legs around him. 

She moaned shamelessly as they parted for air, the Slytherin moving to mouth against the exposed skin on her neck. She tilted her head to the side to give him more access, large eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of him beginning to use his teeth to mark her. Her hips moved on their own, grinding against the wizard. 

“Oh, fuck.” She breathed out, throwing her head back against the wall. She could feel the tent in his pants poking against her, proving how much he was enjoying himself. 

Sagen moved her hands from where they were gripping his sweater, now cupping Barnaby’s face. Her thumbs gently rubbed against his sculpted cheekbones as she pulled him up for another kiss, moaning into his mouth as he grinded against her. 

“B, mm, wait wait. Pause,” she mummered between kisses, patting against his broad shoulders. He reluctantly complied, pressing one more kiss to the corner of her lips before pulling back to look at her. 

His green eyes were clouded and hooded, pupils blown wide as he stared at her. Sagen was sure she most likely looked the same, her chest rising and falling as she caught her breath. 

“I’m not against this,” she said after a moment of silence, licking along her bottom lip. “But may I ask what’s gotten into you? You’ve never been like this before.” 

Barnaby leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers, his breath puffing warm breaths of air against her. 

“Truth?” He asked, hesitating to put his thoughts in order after she gave a small nod. “You uh, you’re really hot when you duel.” 

She snorted, “you’ve seen me duel before and never tongue fucked me in a closet after. What made today so different, amour?” She placed a sweet kiss to his nose, waiting for his reply patiently. 

He licked his lips, mouth feeling dry. He wasn’t sure how to explain his sudden burst of jealousy and possessive thoughts, scared she’d find it appalling and leave him. He didn’t want to lose her, couldn’t bear the thought of being without her. 

“Hey.” Barnaby was knocked out of his thoughts by the witch’s soft voice, her hand resting gently against his cheek once again. Her blue eyes were warm, full of concern and adoration. “Where’d you go?”!

He furrowed his brows, “nowhere?” 

She rolled her eyes, smiling softly. “What’s on your mind?” 

He once again hesitated, before deciding to just bite the bullet. “Promise you won’t be mad?” He asked, gazing at her with large puppy dog eyes. 

Sagen raised a brow, but nodded anyway. “I promise.” 

Barnaby took a big breath before spilling what was on his mind. “I really do think you’re super hot when you duel and I guess Diego did as well because he was flirting with you since you stepped foot into the courtyard and I guess I got jealous especially with the way he looked at you because you’re my girlfriend and watching someone else gaze at you like that made me feel heated because you’re  _ my  _ girlfriend.” He spoke quickly, blabbering until his lungs began to burn. He sucked in another deep breath when he was finished, eyes darting to look everywhere but at the Ravenclaw. He was scared of her expression, not wanting to see if she gazed at him with disgust or not. 

His head snapped to look at her when she started laughing. He was lost, face screwed up in hurt and confusion. The Slytherin had just poured his heart out to her and she was laughing, her body practically shaking. 

Sagen saw his face begin to fall, immediately seizing her laughter. “Oh, B, non.” She used her fingers to tilt his face up, giving him a pouty face. “I’m not laughing at you, I promise. You just,” her face broke out into her usual lopsided smile, eyes crinkling as she spoke. “You looked so serious while talking yourself blue, remember to take a breath, yeah? But your feelings? That’s natural, why would I be mad at that? I admit, I often feel jealous as well.” 

“You do?” 

She hummed, “a lot, really. You’re so handsome and always have girls drooling over you. If looks could kill I’d probably have a decent number under my belt. But then I remind myself that they can only look and dream of having you, but in the end I’m the only one who can touch you like this.” Her hands once again cupping his face. 

“Kiss you.” She gave him a soft kiss before pulling away a second later. 

“Spend intimate moments with you. Be with you. All that, plus more. And it’s the same for you. Just think, others can stare as much as they want but only  _ you  _ can pin me against a wall, grope me all over, and stick your tongue down my throat. If anyone else did that, I’d be expelled and most likely arrested.”

She smiled at him again, thumbs once again rubbing against his cheeks. His eyes were unfocused as he processed her words. They sat in a comfortable silence until he finally came to, diving in to kiss her in a way that was both tender and hungry. 

“I love you,” he mummered against her lips before kissing her once again. 

Sagen giggled, pulling away to get a word in before he kissed her breathless. “I love you, too. But I’m curious about what we’re gonna do about this.” 

Barnaby raised a brow. “About wh- _ oh _ .” He groaned, resting his head against her shoulder. She was rubbing herself against him, bringing life back to his cock that had gone half limp during their conversation. He rutted up against her, large hands squeezing her ass while pulling her impossibly closer. 

She sighed, fingers gripping at his sweater once again. “I could just let you hump against me like a crup in heat, but we’ve sadly not much time before class. And I’m honestly feeling pretty soaked myself and would like nothing more than for you to drop your trousers and fuck me.” 

He chucked against her shoulder, stalling his hips. “You always have such a way with words,” he said, lifting his head and kissing her. “Can you hold yourself up for a sec?” 

She scoffed, tightening her legs around his waist. “Of course I can,” she muttered, pouting. She felt him remove his hands from her before the sound of his zip filled the room. Her heartbeat was almost painful as she waited in anticipation, more heat pooling into her core. 

Barnaby sighed in relief as he freed himself from his pants. His dick sprang free, knocking against the witch due to their close proximity. He placed a hand back under her, separating himself from her slightly so as to reach between them with his other hand. 

His fingers made their way under her wrinkled skirt, rubbing against her panties. She was right, she was absolutely soaked. 

The Ravenclaw moaned softly as he put pressure against her, whisking right after due to it not being enough. The wizard got the message quickly and tugged her undergarment to the side, rubbing directly against her slicked lips now. He wasted no time with sinking a finger in her, her pussy sucking it up to his knuckle easily. 

Soft gasps left her bruise-kissed lips as he thrusted into her, quickly adding a second finger into her. He pressed his thumb against her clit, leaning in to mouth at her neck as he scissored his fingers. 

“Fuck B, vos doigts.” Sagen’s voice was airy, leaning her head back against the wall as her eyes closed. She hissed as he added a third finger, letting him thrust into her a few more times before hitting his shoulder lightly. “No more fingers please, I’m ready.” 

The Slytherin wordlessly retracted his fingers, using his now free hand to stroke his dick, covering himself with her juices. He guided himself to her, rubbing the swollen head against her swollen lips. He paused before pushing in, waiting for her to look at him. 

“Good?” He asked, voice low and rough. 

The witch lifted her head up, her gaze clouded with lust. “Fuck me.”

With her reply, Barnaby thrusted into her, both groaning at finally connected. His hips seemed to move on their own, thrusting roughly into her tight heat. He felt her hands move to his back, clutching his sweater as she bounced with each thrust. 

Sagen dove in for more messy, open mouth kisses. She needed her voice to be muffled, fully aware at how loud she got during these moments. She slid a hand in between them, reaching under her skirt to rub her clit, back arching from the added stimulation. 

The Slytherin had both hands on her hips, driving into her with intense force. The witch felt featherlight in his grip, easily lifting her with every back thrust. He was aching for release, the earlier buildup bringing him to his breaking point rather quickly. And judging by Sagen’s breath hitching, she was close as well. 

He was right. After a few more thrusts, she came, her already tight pussy squeezing down on his dick more. It was enough to send him over the edge, shooting his load into her heat. His thrusts were sporadic as he rode out his orgasam, filling her more with every thrust. 

His hips stilled once he was spent, the couple breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. Barnaby pulled out of her, watching as a mixture of their juices followed, dripping down her thighs and onto his trousers. They were going to need the work of a cleaning spell before class, but that was a worry for the future. For now, Barnaby just wanted to bask in the afterglow. 

After a few moments Sagen began to squirm, more than ready to be standing once again. She loosened her legs, the wizard helping her as she slid back down to the ground. 

“You’re amazing, that was hot.” She said, digging into her robe for her wand. She mummered a quick cleaning spell, adjusting her skirt and panties once finished. “But there is one thing you’ve got wrong.” 

“Yeah?” He asked, tucking himself back into his pants. “What’s that?” 

Sagen smirked at him, leaning up to give him one last kiss. “I’m not yours, you’re  _ mine _ .” She winked as she unlocked the door. “See you in class!” 

And with that, Barnaby was left standing alone in the middle of the Artefact closet, satisfied and happy. 


End file.
